


Imagine Chris Beck finding out you miscarried

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [12]
Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: F/M, Feels, Miscarriage, Sad, Sad Chris Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67





	

* * *

 

 

“I’m so s-sorry, Chris, it’s g-gone.” Chris watched as your eyes filled with tears, your mother placing an encouraging hand on your shoulder. “J-Just make sure you c-come back to me, C-Chris. I’m not okay, cause I know when you finally get this you’ll be scolding me for lying. I was never a good liar anyway.” He frowned as your smile didn’t reach your eyes.

Your red, puffy eyes met the camera again. “I l-love you, Chris. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” With a sad smile, you hung up. With a shaking hand, he switched off the screen. He stood there frozen, still processing the fact that his wife had to go through this without him. He had to watch it a second time for it to fully sink in. Chris harshly wiped the tears away, walking briskly to the exercise room; needing to blow off some steam.

The rest of the crew watched silently as the scene unfolded. Giving him the space he needed, no words could be said to take the pain away. 

 


End file.
